NHL players J
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "J". JAB-JAY * Pat Jablonski * Greg Jacina * Barret Jackman * Richard Jackman * Arthur Morris 'Art' Jackson * Dane Jackson * Don Jackson * Doug Jackson * Harold Jackson * Harvey "Busher" Jackson * Jack Jackson * Jeff Jackson * Jim Jackson * Lloyd Jackson * Percy Jackson * Stan Jackson * Walter Jackson * Paul Jacobs * Tim Jacobs * Jean-Francois Jacques * Jaromir Jagr * John Jakopin * Pauli Jaks * Risto Jalo * Kari Jalonen * Connor James * Gerry James * Val James * James Jamieson * Steve Janaszak * Dan Jancevski * Bob Janecyk * Doug Janik * Lou Jankowski * Craig Janney * Cam Janssen * Mark Janssens * Marko Jantunen * Ryan Jardine * Cole Jarrett * Doug Jarrett * Gary Jarrett * Pierre Jarry * Hannu Jarvenpaa * Martti Jarventie * Iiro Jarvi * Doug Jarvis * James "Bud" Jarvis * Wes Jarvis * Jason Jaspers * Arto Javanainen * Bob Jay JEF-JOD * Larry Jeffrey * Tomas Jelinek * Dean Jenkins * Roger Jenkins * Bill Jennings * Grant Jennings * Al Jensen * Chris Jensen * Darren Jensen * David A. Jensen * David H. Jensen * Steve Jensen * Eddie Jeremiah * Paul Jerrard * Frank Jerwa * Joe Jerwa * Jeff Jillson * Jaroslav Jirik * Rosario Joanette * Rick Jodzio JOH * Glenn Johannesen * Jonas Johansson * John Johannson * Bill Johansen * Trevor Johansen * Andreas Johansson * Bjorn Johansson * Calle Johansson * Mathias Johansson * Roger Johansson * Don Johns * Aaron Johnson * Al Johnson * Bob Johnson * Brent Johnson * Brian Johnson * Craig Johnson * Dan Johnson * Earl Johnson * Greg Johnson * Ivan "Ching" Johnson * Jim Johnson * Jim Johnson * Mark Johnson * Matt Johnson * Mike Johnson * Norm Johnson * Ryan Johnson * Terry Johnson * Tom Johnson * Virgil Johnson * Kim Johnsson * Bernie Johnston * Ed Johnston * George "Wingy" Johnston * Greg Johnston * Jay Johnston * Joey Johnston * Larry Johnston * Marshall Johnston * Randy Johnston * Ed Johnstone * Ross Johnstone JOK-JUZ * Mikko Jokela * Jussi Jokinen * Olli Jokinen * Aurel Joliat * Bobby Joliat * Greg Joly * Yvan Joly * Jean-Francois Jomphe * Stan Jonathan * Alvin "Buck" Jones * Bob Jones * Brad Jones * Jim Jones * Jimmy Jones * Keith Jones * Matt Jones * Randy Jones * Ron Jones * Ty Jones * Hans Jonsson * Jorgen Jonsson * Kenny Jonsson * Tomas Jonsson * Chris Joseph * Curtis Joseph * Tony Joseph * Ed Jovanovski * Eddie Joyal * Bob Joyce * Duane Joyce * Bing Juckes * Patrik Juhlin * Claude Julien * Joe Juneau * Steve Junker * Joe Junkin * Milan Jurcina * Timo Jutila * Bill Juzda Category:National Hockey League players